1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new modified wrench for rotating a nut or bolt with a unitary wrench in a reciprocating without removing the wrench from the nut or bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,129; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,124; U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,410; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,387; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,223; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,206.
In these respects, the modified wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotating a nut or bolt with a unitary wrench in a reciprocating without removing the wrench from the nut or bolt.